It is known that (1R,2S,4R)-(-)-2-phenyl-2-dimethylaminoethoxy-1,7,7-trimethyl-bicyclo[2.2. 1]heptane is a non-benzodiazepine type potential anxiolytic compound. The INN of (1R,2S,4R)-(-)-2-phenyl-2-dimethylaminoethoxy-1,7,7-trimethyl-bicyclo[2.2. 1]heptane-hemifumarate is deramciclane (Hungarian patent No 179,164).